<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate Of Death by My_Moony01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694387">Soulmate Of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Moony01/pseuds/My_Moony01'>My_Moony01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GoodVoldemort, Hufflepuff, M/M, SlytherinHarry, dumbledorebashing, evilDumbledore, georgewealey, ginnybashing, gooddark, harry×death, inheritense, kingofmagicalbritaim, lordpotter, masterofdeath, weasleybashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Moony01/pseuds/My_Moony01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Harry Potter was left all alone. His friends didn't talk to him or talk very less. The Weasley family left him on his own. But one day everything changed. One letter from gringotts changed his whole life. He became the master and soulmate of death. A chance to live his life again. To correct his all mistakes. A chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Death, Pansy Parkinson/ Theodore Nott, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate Of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grimmauld Place, London 7 October 1997</p>
<p>Harry sat in his room in grimmauld place reading a book. The war was over. His so called friends has stopped writing to him. He was currently staying in Grimmaulds place. His 'friends' come home once a week or two. They had became very distance lately. They come, eat, talk with each other , say goodbye and go away. He was alone. All alone, no one to speak with or share his thoughts. He broke up with Ginny after the war because it didn't felt right. He loved her as a sister not a girlfriend. The weasley family barely talk with them.</p>
<p>Suddenly, An owl swept inside. It dropped the letter and went away without waiting for reply. Strange. It has been a while since someone has send him a letter. He observed the letter. It has a gringotts seal on it. Why would they send send him a letter ? He opened the letter and began to read it :</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Dear Mr. Potter </p>
<p>Your presence it required at gringotts bank to discuss about the transactions from your vault and also about your inheritance. Also to claim your Lordships and heirship of certain houses. You are to be present at the bank as soon as possible. This letter is a portkey. The password is 'Galleon'</p>
<p>Your sincerely<br/>
King Ragnarok<br/>
Head of gringotts<br/>
King of the goblin Nation </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Harry's POV</p>
<p>Lordship? Heirship? Transactions? I did not make any transaction? Inheritance ? What the hell is going on? The only answere to my questions is at gringotts. </p>
<p>Gringotts Bank, London Branch, 7 October 1997</p>
<p>Third Person </p>
<p>Harry arrived in front of gringotts. He bowed to the each and every goblin while walking to the front table. Every goblin has plastered a look of shock at the view to a wizard bowing to them. But Harry thought that they deserve the respect because they keep their money safe. The stood in front of the head table. He cleared his throat catching the attention of the head goblin. He bowed before beginning</p>
<p>"Greeting master goblin. I was summoned in here by some issue ?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>The goblin was shocked but he quickly composed his posture and begin. </p>
<p>"Greeting Mr. Potter, yes you were summoned in here but our king want to talk about the issue in private." He said. </p>
<p>He was shocked that why do the king want to talk himself but he just follows the goblin to the far end of the bank. The goblin stopped in front of an elegant door. </p>
<p>"This is my que to leave, May your gold continue to flow" the goblin bowed.</p>
<p>"May i asked you what is your name?" He asked him caughting him off guards but he answered eventually. </p>
<p>"My name is Bloodfang Mr. Potter." He said. Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you Mr. Bloodfang, May your enemies fall at your knees." Harry said with a bow. To say the goblin was shocked would be an understatement. He not only treat them with respect but also know their tradition. He grinned nonetheless and left. </p>
<p>Harry turned to the door and knocked. He heard a gruff 'come in' and entered the door. Their sat a rich looking goblin writing on a parchment. He went to the goblin a bowed. </p>
<p>"Greetings King Ragnarok, I received a letter from you for some....  issues" </p>
<p>"Yes yes Mr. Potter please sit". King Ragnarok said gesturing to the chair in front of him. Harry sat on the chair waiting for the goblin to start. </p>
<p>"Mr. Potter it has come to my attention that you have yet to claim your Lordships and also some transaction has been made from your potter vault." He said. Harry frowed and his eyebrows knitted together. He has never made any transaction from his vault and he didn't knew he has to claim any lordship. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry king Ragnarok but I haven't made any transaction from my account since 11 " he said. The goblin looked confused. </p>
<p>"But Mr. Potter we recieved a letter from you saying that you were unable to come and You wanted make a transaction?" The goblin asked. </p>
<p>"Can I see the letter ?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded . He took out a letter from hi drawers an handed it to Harry. Harry read the letter. </p>
<p>        I want to make a transaction of 10000000 gallons from potter vault. I was unable to come due to some family problem. So the Wesley famliy has come to take it on my behalf. </p>
<p>                  Harry potter</p>
<p>" I apologise king Ragnarok but this is not my handwriting. This is my 'friend's' handwriting" he said. </p>
<p>"I gravely apologise for my mistake Mr. Potter.  We will take all the transactions back with interest.  Now you have to take an inheritance test to claim all your Lordships you inherit" the goblin said taking out 3 parchments and a dragger and put it in front of Harry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please drop 6 drops of your blood on thees Parchments " </p>
<p>Harry did as told. He sliced his palm and dropped 6 drops of blood on all the  Parchments . The parchments soaked the blood and words started to appear on the parchment. The Goblin took the Parchments and began to read them. His eyes wide comically at first. Then started to fill with rage and fury. He set down the Parchments and gestures him to read . </p>
<p>Harry took the first Parchment and began to read. </p>
<p>--<br/>
Inheritance test </p>
<p>Name : King Ace Pheonix Storm Royale </p>
<p>Blood Adoptive Name : Hadrian James Potter </p>
<p>Biological Father: King Montageus Charlus Royale ( deseased)</p>
<p>Biological Mother : Queen Adalane Isabella Royale neé Nixus ( deseased )</p>
<p>Adoptive Father : James Fleamont Potter ( deseased )</p>
<p>Adoptive Mother : Lily Jasmine Potter neé Evans ( Lily Jasmine Ravenclaw-Le fay) (deseased)</p>
<p>Date of birth - 7 April 1980</p>
<p>Fake date of birth -  31 July 1981</p>
<p>Magic core : Golden </p>
<p>Godfather(s) : (Adoptive) Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Luicius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Tom Marvolo Riddle ( Real) Gellert Grindelwald</p>
<p>Godmother(s) : ( Adoptive ) Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva Mcgonagall, Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black , Narcissa Malfoy neé Black , Alice Longbottom ( Real ) Alicia Sphinex</p>
<p>Sibling(s) :( Adoptive) None ( Real) None </p>
<p>Godsibling(s) :Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom </p>
<p>Lordship(s) :</p>
<p>Potter ( Adoptive Blood)</p>
<p>Black ( Adoptive Godfather)</p>
<p>Prince ( Adoptive Godfather )</p>
<p>Lupin ( Adoptive Godfather)</p>
<p>Lestrange ( Adoptive Godfather )</p>
<p>Royale ( Rightful Heir)</p>
<p>Gryffindor ( Adoptive blood / Father's side)</p>
<p>Slytherin ( By Conquest )</p>
<p>Ravenclaw ( Adoptive Blood / Mother's Side)</p>
<p>Hufflepuff ( Adoptive Blood/ Father's Side)</p>
<p>Lefay ( Adoptive Blood/ Mother's Side)</p>
<p>Emery's (Adoptive Blood/ Father's side) </p>
<p>Pendragon ( Adoptive Blood/ Father's Side)  </p>
<p>Peverell ( Adoptive Blood/ Father's side)</p>
<p>Grindelwald ( Biological Godfather)</p>
<p>Riddle ( Adoptive Godfather)</p>
<p>Gaunt ( Adoptive Godfather)</p>
<p>Nixus ( Biological Mother's Side)</p>
<p>Sphinex ( Real Godmother )</p>
<p>Heirship : </p>
<p>Mcgonagall ( Adoptive Godmother)</p>
<p>Creature: Fallen Angel, Demon, Half Pheonix, Half Dark Veela ( Submissive ) ( First of their species)</p>
<p>Soul mate: Unknown </p>
<p>Title(s): Master Of Death, King Of Magical Britain, Hogwarts heir </p>
<p>Abilities : </p>
<p>Wordless Magic ( Block :100 %)</p>
<p>Wandless Magic ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Natural Occulmency ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Natural Legilimancy ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Super speed ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Parcelmouth ( Block:100 %) ( Broken: 80 %)</p>
<p>Parcelmagic ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Immortality </p>
<p>Atmokinesis: Ability to control and Manipualter weather ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Elemental ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Natural Animagi ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Teleportation ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Animal Talk: Can talk to each and every Animal ( Block:100 %)</p>
<p>Healing Magic ( Block: 100 %)</p>
<p>Invisibility ( Block: 100 %)</p>
<p>Flame Travel ( Block: 100 %)</p>
<p>Phoenix Tears </p>
<p>Demon Magic ( Block: 100 %)</p>
<p>Vampire hearing ( Block: 100 %)</p>
<p>Edietic Memory ( Block: 100 %)</p>
<p>(All Blocks placed by Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore )</p>
<p>Spells:</p>
<p>Glamour spell : Placed By APWBD</p>
<p>Obedience Spell : Place by APWBD</p>
<p>Obliviate : Place by APWBD</p>
<p>Recklessness Charm : Placed By APWBD </p>
<p>Blocks:</p>
<p>Inheritance Block (100%)</p>
<p>Magic Core Block (50%)</p>
<p>Mate Bond Block (100%)</p>
<p>Godfather/Godmother Block (100%)</p>
<p>Godsibling Bond Block (100%)</p>
<p>Intelligence Block (80%)</p>
<p>Hereditary Block (80%)</p>
<p>( All Blocks placed by Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore)</p>
<p>Potions: </p>
<p>Love Potion: Keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley ( By APWBD)</p>
<p>Trust Potion : Keyed to Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermioni Jean Granger, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Gryffindore ( By APWBD )</p>
<p>Obedience Potion : Keyed to Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Ginerva Molly Wesley, Light side ( by APWBD )</p>
<p>Hate Potion : Keyed to Severus Tobias Snape, Malfoy Family, Dark side, Slytherin House, Tom Marvolo Riddle </p>
<p>--<br/>
Next Parchment<br/>
--</p>
<p>Valuts Owened by Ace Phoenix Storm Royale / Hadrian James Potter</p>
<p>1. Potter Vault 197 : 6789019824747300307383883383737377372772727373737838282882000997886668900713884847 Galleons 4788890192238192929383838383828373733333 Sickles (A/N is the spelling correct ??)<br/>
585499494329928383765 58549949432992838828282828373737338399283882828282837373733830 585499494329928388282828283737373383 Knuts</p>
<p>2.Potter Trust Vault 185 : 6748182883747504000983 Galleons 5833299877499 Sickles 3673733233 Knuts</p>
<p>3.Black Family Vault 1651 : 1273849493837737337737383800000 Galleons 38892922983848448 Sickles 2883839393388848843 knuts</p>
<p>4. Black Family trust Vault 254 : 578439939939393393 Galleons 7478393929384 Sickles 4849299293884 knuts </p>
<p>5.Prince Family Vault 659 : 47389393938384475772900982 Galleons 3739392983838 Sickles 2282983837737378328 knits</p>
<p>6.Lupin Family Vault 998 : 37383838387373 Galleons 367383383 Sickles 484897384933 Knuts </p>
<p>7. Lestrange Family Vault 532 : 4474773719928385712995864839 Galleons 5774839392848747484 Sickles 4784849458584 knuts </p>
<p>8. Lestrange Family Trust Vault 132 : 47738392929283759300101918277 Galleons 47739200010192837454 Sickles 101082737733 knuts </p>
<p>9. Royale Family Vault 666 : 2839300405059392817173940492818729303939288283733333784833722 Galleons 4890209283774748392020928283837383333 Sickles 910298847744802012983847775492 knuts</p>
<p>10. Royale Family Trust Vault 352 : 2728390404948373737828282 Galleons 8282949959948383737373377373 Sickles 9292938485858849329292 knuts</p>
<p>11. Gryffindor Vault 96795 : 578484993010010293988755774388291001010283884847747550605029817172839400392289102 Galleons 4478392010109192384744838893 Sickles 278293040492928818288940040492828939404055055 knuts</p>
<p>12. Slytherin Vault 17894 : 1819109893885859404030202398377574838382919928384864484833838383838 Galleons 2882930040399828182384944944 Sickles 2828394004932882828388838388833 Knuts </p>
<p>13. Ravenclaw Vault 89117: 1819929293838474748484838382828837737373738383838383838334488292 Galleons 8282928374774748383929919288383733388 Sickles 28929293884849392929383833 knuts</p>
<p>14. Hufflepuff Vault 2728977: 782689299293837475758560050382817178885484949948484848482727732 Galleons 2882974820001010101091928384690402983 Sickles 28829304005973116167182930304949848282839030303 knuts</p>
<p>15.Lefay Vault 299494: 81928727383892928384950604992814617390404028828282772282993040392827161717 Galleons 478483827484848383848484844844747474748444900082 Sickles 8289288374477473830201010192838747595940020192888377473839200 knuts</p>
<p>16. Emery Vault 27994779 : 2829929228383838484848392900109876522930377558200202835792877383829229 Galleons 289101009182774950503918818293040048718384004928182804040 Sickles 282901012873747484930100101928848439020202 knuts</p>
<p>17.Pendragon Vault 17929287: 28829202928774478595050109191827377844893920298373755849391001876 Galleons 81819192828485949202019828283844 Sickles 181001019283884866904020919939944499 knuts </p>
<p>18. Peverell Vault 2789 : 1819199299493920919182882 Galleons 18190192938383383199192 Sickles 1029384747758493002 knuts</p>
<p>19. Peverell Family Trust Vault 7882: 2782929191928287738288222 Galleons  19191928283838388338 Sickles 199193948484848292922 knuts </p>
<p>20. Riddle Family Vault 1993 : 8228929393938838382828282828 Galleons 1189292923883838382828182 Sickles 283939383882822882828282  knuts </p>
<p>21. Gaunt Family Vault 8288 : 838383838373848884383883 Galleons 2829399393938383 Sickles 828838383833 knuts</p>
<p>22.Nixus Family Vault 7299: 18299292388488382929198283784848391910001019398384488458586960402010 Galleons 19920203938484839201029384848849300201 Sickles 810029383847583839101019288384848859503 Knuts</p>
<p>23. Nixus Family Trust Vault 8299 : 7182928227627281189182282772727282919181717378384704028177262673829292827 Galleons 2893938483838383838399393 Sickles 7373838475848393928283837373738388382838838838010193873 knuts </p>
<p>24. Grindelwald Vault 3777 : 27722828838374747474747483828282827273737485954022918181728390304948484737739392202001928283747483939293933 Galleons 82929288383737474848393982837374747484838290 Sickles 273784940494938272661662663737474577574 knuts</p>
<p>25. Sphinex Vault 2819 : 73202093738383929282827373377382828283447483383883929292832782 Galleons 3782829293837473738219192838847748383 Sickles 2782919182737474748382929199182838 knut</p>
<p>Total Books in all Vaults : 1000393938847474839392020229928383748483930020292844783939392233333388390505973713617191001928283733838389292029282 Books </p>
<p>Total Jwelery in all Vaults: 289029282737774783828292997328238734959403020292873747484939392982716717178192003834674738201019827377383838383 Diamonds 1010192838383838494439930201928283838839392919283881919229292982233272382882 Gold 1017748402982737373647373829100191818273879505082871 Limeston 1991010191918282882882829292928274736944000493716166161627272737373773737383838382888888 Jwells </p>
<p>Transactions :</p>
<p>10000000 Galleons to Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore each month from Potter Family Vault </p>
<p>100000 Galleons to Weasley Vault per month from Potter Family Vault </p>
<p>1000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley Trust Vault per month from Potter Family Vault </p>
<p>10000 Galleons to Ginerva Weasley Trust Vault per month from Potter Family Vault </p>
<p>10000 Galleons to Hermioni Granger Trust Vault per month from Potter Family Vault </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Next Parchment</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Health and Welbeing test </p>
<p>Age 1 : Healthy</p>
<p>Age 2 : Malnourished</p>
<p>Age 3 : Malnourished </p>
<p>Age 4 : Malnourished, Cuts, Burns</p>
<p>Age 5 : Malnourished, Cuts, Burns, Slashes, Broken Bones</p>
<p>Age 6 : Malnourished, Cuts, Burns ,Slashes, Broken Bones, Dislocated bones </p>
<p>Age 7 : Malnourished, Cuts, Burns, Slashes, Broken Bones, Dislocated Bones , Rape</p>
<p>Age 8 : Malnourished, Broken Bones, Cuts, Burns, Dislocated bones, Rape, Concussion , Rape </p>
<p>Skip to age 14 </p>
<p>Age 14 : Malnourished, Cuts , Burns, Dislocated Bones, concussion, Bruises, Rape , Broken Bones </p>
<p>Skip to age 16 </p>
<p>Age 16 : Malnourished, Broken Bones, Dislocated bones, Rape , Cracked skull, Bruises , concussion </p>
<p>Skip to current age </p>
<p>Age 18 : Cuts </p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>